


The Hansens are Heere

by mthevlamister



Series: Hansens Become Heeres [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ME - Freeform, Other, im trying, kidding, step-brothers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Okay so it--wait, you're not Jeremy."Or:Jeremy gets a brother





	The Hansens are Heere

**Author's Note:**

> funfact: I send my girlfriend pictures of trees

"JEREMY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ABOUT!" 

Evan jumped when he heard the front door slam open at his new house. Connor glared at the person who entered while Jared teased him. The other two boys were helping him move in and making sure his new family was kind. 

"Okay so it--- wait you're not Jeremy." The boy who bursted in said, staring at the three. "Where's Jeremy?" 

"He's still with Christine Michael, sit down. Want anything?" Mr Heere walked in, smiling at the boy. 

"I'll raid your fridge when he gets back, I found this cool article he'd like, it's about the importance of-- um. . . Well, it's about. . ." Michael stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. "What he does a lot!" 

Evan looked very confused but Mr Heere laughed and ruffled Michael's head, making the boy beam. Jared started snickering, picking up on what Michael was going to say. Michael turned to the three, grinning. 

"New kids Mr Heere?" 

"Only Evan." Mr Heere pointed at Evan who shrunk back in his seat slightly. 

"H-hi I'm Evan, um i-it's a pleasure?" Evan said, far too quickly for anyone to understand. Michael smiled and held out his hand. Evan took it, praying his hand wasn't sweating as much as it seemed to be. It was, but Michael just shook his hand normally. 

"Nice to meet you Evan! I'm Michael, Jeremy's best friend and his savior so he owes me his life basically!" Michael said in a smug voice, he pulled his hand away without wiping it on his pants. Evan was thankful for that when the door opened again. 

"MICHAEL! YOU'RE HERE!" Jeremy ran in, hugging his best friend. "I have to tell you about next years play! Christine said it's going to be one called Rent!" 

"The gay one?" Michael asked. Jeremy nodded quickly. "Be Rodger and have Christine be Mimi. You can do that or she can be Maureen and you be Mark." 

"You should join this year! You can sing!" Jeremy pushed, ignoring the three boys on his couch. "You could probably pull of Angel!" 

"You want me to die?!" Michael held a hand to his heart. "That hurts man, but anyway I found an article on um. . . Well your life basically, all you do is watch porn, but it's all about the importance of it and I think you'd like it!" 

"Wow thanks Michael." Jeremy rolled his eyes. He finally saw the three boys on the couch and began to look between them in Michael. He finally looked at his dad. "Dad you didn't tell me they'd be here today!" 

"I think you mean Heere." Michael teased. 

"Shut it Michael." Jeremy waved him off, turning to the three. "Hi, I'm Jeremy. I'm guessing you're Evan?" 

Evan nodded. He held out his hand and shook Jeremy's, Michael made a comment about washing his hand and Jeremy elbowed him. They began to argue over the comment before Heidi came down. 

"Oh, Jeremy right?" She smiled at Jeremy, holding out her hand. "I'm your new mother, Heidi." 

"Oh, hello ma'am!" Jeremy smiled, shaking her hand. Michael opened his mouth but Jeremy slapped a hand over it. 

"Boys why don't you go in Jeremy's room?" Mr Heere suggested. They nodded, all of them following Jeremy and Michael into Jeremy's room. 

"Okay, so what's everyone's name?" Jeremy asked. He pulled out his phone. "I'm inviting Christine."

"I-I-I'm Evan." Evan stuttered out, smiling. "Um, this is Jared? He's my family friend. This is Connor he's my friend?" 

"Hi." Connor said, sitting on Jeremy's bed. Evan sat on the floor until Jeremy waved his hand in a manner that said Evan could sit on his bed. Jared stayed standing. 

"Finally there are other gays." Michael sighed, lifting one hand up in victory. 

"Rich is literally bisexual Michael! We don't know if these two are gay!"  

"Yeah but he's bisexual, I'm looking for gays." Michael said back. 

"That would be Kleinman." Connor hissed out. "Evan is bi, but he seems to only have a thing for Murphy girls. He used to have a huge crush on my little sister." 

"Well what are you?" Jared crossed his arms. "Aren't you gay?" 

Connor shrugged. "I like the word 'queer' more. It helps with my identity." 

"Knock knock~" 

All five boys looked up to see Christine standing at the door way, she walked in waving at everyone before pecking Jeremy on the cheek. 

"Perfect, Christine this is my new brother Evan. He's the one in the polo. Evan this is my girlfriend, Christine." 

"Chrissssstttttiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeee." Michael sang out, making Christine giggle and Jeremy glare. 

"You're the worst Michael." 

"Canigula~ Chrisssttttiiiiiine! Chrisssstiiiiiiiiine! Christiiiiine! Canigula, Christine! Canigullllaaaaaa!" Michael kept singing, making Jeremy blush and hide his face. 

"I love that you two used to sing my name." Christine sat next to Jeremy. "It's cute!" 

"Christine!" Jeremy looked up, looking very embarrassed. 

"Jeremy's right, you have a nice voice?" Evan smiled nervously. 

"Thank you, I try." Michael bowed from his spot on the ground. Jared looked at him, smiling. Michael smiled back before continuing his conversation. "Can we finish names? Well, at least tell Christine!" 

"I'm the insanely cool Jared Kleinman!" Jared said with a wink. 

"Connor." Connor mumbled, Christine smiled and clapped slightly. 

"We should go to Pinkberry!" Christine chirped, smiling more (if it was even possible) and stood up. 

"You've been spending too much with Chloe and Brooke." Jeremy mumbled before standing up. "Let's go to Pinkberry." 

Christine looked at Michael who was smirking. He put up his hands and cleared his throat. "Do you want a ride, do you want a ride, do you wanna ride wanna go far?" 

"Michael stop!" Jeremy hid his face again. "Stop singing!" 

Michael crawled up to Jeremy, leaning close to his face. "Do you wanna get, do you wanna get, do you wanna get inside my mothers car?" 

"Gay." Jared whispered, Christine nodded. Michael leaned closer until Jeremy pushed him off. 

"What? I enjoy reliving our previous year! I get this, I was alone for a year!" Michael hissed. Christine gave a thumbs up. 

"Me next!" Christine squealed. 

"NO! We're going to Pinkberry, I'm not reliving guys that you're into." Jeremy hissed, standing up. "Let's go-wait stop Michael!" Jeremy slapped a hand over Michael's mouth. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Frozen yogurt?" Connor asked in a disgusted tone. 

"Yeah! It's really g-good!" Evan smiled at him. "I like frozen yogurt!" 

"Isn't it?" Jeremy smiled an excited smile. "Now that we're brothers I can take you here more often! I'll introduce you to my friends too! You're going to the same school now right?" 

"I-I guess so!" Evan chuckled. 

"Cool! They'll love you!" Jeremy was practically jumping. 

"Jeremy, my buddy, these guys will love him as long as you're still cool." Michael said, eating a bowl full of cookie dough and a small layer of frozen yogurt. "Like I'd be dead without you." 

Jeremy grinned. "High school is wack." 

"But we've got each other's back." Michael finished, slinging an arm around Jeremy. "Does this mean you're up for getting high in my basement?" 

"Sure!" Jeremy grinned, punching his shoulder. 

"Evan doesn't believe in smoking drugs." Jared said, taking a bite of his frozen yogurt. 

"Jared I said that one time stop teasing me about that phrase!" Evan pouted, not stammering over any words. 

"I have yet to stop smoking drugs." Connor said, grinning. "So I guess it didn't work." 

"So everyone here is okay with getting high in my basement?" Michael asked. "I wore my weed socks today, plus weed boxers if anyone wanted me to strip." 

"I have to visit my relatives tonight so I'll pass." Christine smiled. "It's okay Evan, I don't believe in smoking either." 

"Th-thank you." Even sighed out. "I'll just watch these guys get high." 

"Perfect!" Michael sang out, waving his hand. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I'm just saying, why can't dogs learn to speak the language of their owner when birds can!" Jared leaned back. 

"Why can't trees talk?" Evan whispered, somehow Michael convinced him to get high. "Can you imagine? I'd never need friends, I could just talk to trees." 

"Dude I used to be able to talk to a drug." Jeremy blew a smoke ring while speaking. "It was a super quantum unit intel processor; a SQUIP for short. Mine looked like Keanu Reeves, I didn't want that setting but I was stuck." 

"What if weed could talk to us?" Connor asked, looking at them. "I'd make them my only friends." 

Michael was silent. He stared at the wall before looking at Jeremy. "Jer, have you said positive things today?" 

"Oh, um yeah I said I had soft hair and Christine loves my laugh." Jeremy said, rolling his head over to look at Michael. "I'm fine Michael." 

"I care about you, you're my favorite person." Michael whined, rolling all the way to Jeremy. It was quite a long time until he stared at Jeremy from the ground. "Buddy, you have a wonderful voice and you make me happy to be alive." 

"Thanks man, I actually did need that today." Jeremy admitted. He looked at Evan before speaking again. "I have to say something nice about myself because I used to make sheets every time I did something disappointing or messed up. I also have issues with myself, and I don't know why I'm telling your friends this but you're my new older brother and you deserve to know this." 

"Ye-yeah, I have social anxiety? It um, leads to bad thoughts so I have to write myself letters? About how everyday is going to be a good day? Like today I said 'today is going to be a good day because you're meeting your new brother and he's going to be nice to you'! Um, so-sorry if that was weird?" Evan tried to stop talking but he couldn't. 

"Shit dude I should start doing that." Jeremy grinned. "I love my family." 

"L-love you too." Evan whispered before curling up in a ball. 

It was kind of nice having a younger brother. 

~ ~ ~ 

"---And then Jake told me that Brooke told him that Jeremy told her that he has a new brother!" Jenna told Chloe in an excited voice, making way for Evan as he walked in the hall, he paused and turned to her. 

"Um, j-Jeremy Heere?" Evan's voice was small and quick. Jenna smiled, giving him a funny look. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Um, I'm Evan Hansen? I'm his new brother? Uh, sorry if that's weird illjustgonow!" Evan turned, walking quickly away. 

"Wait Evan!" Jenna called, watching the boy turn. "Come here!" 

Evan slowly made his way over, fiddling his fingers. His cast was still on his arm, Connor written in big fat letters. He kept his eyes on the name, waiting for Jenna to call him a freak or something. 

"Sit with us at lunch today! You can bring any friends you have or make too!" Jenna smiled, touching his shoulder. "Jeremy has been talking about you for awhile and I bet he'd be happy for you to sit with us!" 

"Oh!" Evan smiled. "Okay!" 

~ ~ ~ 

Lunch was great, except Evan was kind of nervous at first. Jake was being as nice as possible, kind of happy a senior was sitting at their table. Rich asked loads of questions which made Evan nervous. Jeremy kept an eye on his new brother, making sure Rich couldn't get Evan too scared. 

"You faked emails to get with a girl?!" Chloe slammed her hand on. "About her brother who was in the hospital due to a failed suicide attempt?! With your medication?!" 

"C-Conner and I-I are friends now, actually friends. Um, h-he and I worked it out and Zoe i-is dating someone else?" Evan answered, fiddling with his shirt. 

"Chloe Jeremy literally almost took over the whole school and slept his way to popularity." Brooke said, smiling at Evan. "You're alright Ev!" 

"T-thanks?" Evan looked at Jeremy, who was giving a thumbs up. He smiled at his new brother before turning to Brooke. "Thank y-you." 

"How long until Michael trieth to thleep with Evan?" Rich asked the table. 

"Four days." Brooke said. 

"Two weeks!" Jenna said. 

"Tomorrow." Jake. 

"Probably tonight." Chloe. 

"A year." Christine. 

"What?!" Evan. 

"Twelve dayth." Rich. 

"Probably half a year." Jeremy said, making Evan blush and about to argue. 

"Guys can you stop saying I'll sleep with Jeremy's brother? If I wanted to I'd charm him, right now I just got high with him even though he doesn't like drugs. Calm down." Michael scolded. "Also I don't want to sleep with him yet." 

"Yet?!" A cry from the whole group. 

~ ~ ~ 

"So Evan, Jeremy, how was school today?" Mr Heere asked while driving them home. He started doing more dad things after the SQUIP incident and also because Heidi would be at work until late. Jeremy was used to the bus or walking but Evan wasn't, so he decided to drive them. 

"It was great! I love having a brother! It's like we're back to our old family but nicer and also plus Evan!" Jeremy said, excitement laced around his voice as he turned to Evan. "You're an awesome brother!" 

"Oh, I'm glad! Um, I-I'm really happy you're my brother I got nervous y-you wouldn't like me? You're an amazing brother too?" Evan smiled. "I-I had a good day sir." 

"Evan, you can call me dad." Mr Heere said, smiling to the mirror so Evan could see. 

"Th-thanks Dad!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"We're having an actual meal tonight?!" Jeremy and Evan cried, covering their mouths. They looked at each other and laughed before turning to their parents. 

"Yes, I took tonight off because it's Tuesday! We can do taco Tuesday!" Heidi said from her spot, cooking the meat. Mr Heere was chopping up veggies. 

"Won't this be fun Jeremy? A taco night?" 

"Yes!" Jeremy clapped, hugging his father and then his new mother. 

"I'm r-really happy we're eating a-as a family?" Evan smiled more, sitting at the table. "This is amazing!" 

"I'm glad you're happy kiddos." Their dad said, smiling. 

"I'm very happy you two are happy! Remember to write your letter tomorrow. Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day and here's why!" Heidi pinched Evan's cheek, grinning. 

"Yes Mom." Evan said, looking down in embarrassment." 

"Evan we could write letters together, if you want." Jeremy piped up. "I could take after you instead of just looking in the mirror and saying nice things! We could do both if you want!" 

"That s-sounds like fun!" Evan smiled. "I-I can find nice things about y-you and you'll find nice things about me!" 

"Yeah!" Jeremy nodded, grinning. 

"What a great family." Mr Heere kissed Heidi's cheek before placing the meat and veggies on a plate and putting them on the table. 

"A wonderful family." 

~ ~ ~ 

"How long until Jeremy findth out he'th gay and trieth to fuck Evan?" 

"Two weeks." 

"Seven days." 

"Four dayth." 

"A month." 

"Michael!" 

"Tomorrow." 

"CHRISTINE!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"You have pretty eyes." Jeremy said, facing the mirror. 

"Y-you did really well at play practice the other day." Evan said.

"You're voice is nice." 

"I-I think you have soft hair." 

"You got that from me." 

"Also a great memory." 

"Hey you didn't stutter!" 

~ ~ ~ 

_Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day and here's why._

_Your brother Jeremy is taking you and his friends to the mall and he's letting you invite Connor and Jared. You're best friends with your brother (well, Michael is slightly above you) and you have a wonderful family._

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

 

 

_Dead Jeremy Heere, today is going to be a good day and here's why._

_Youre going out with Evan, your friends, and his friends. You two are basically the bestest of friends, he's really great, and you have an incredible family!_

_Sincerley,_

_Me._

~ ~ ~ 

"So, Connor, you like English?" Brooke asked the long haired boy. "Also your hair is so pretty!" 

"Oh, thanks. I do, what do you like Brooke?" Connor asked, smiling. 

"I prefer history, but Rich loves English." Brooke answered. 

"Brooke?" Jake hissed. 

"Yeah?" 

"Stop trying to set Rich up with people." 

"Rich is cute, I guess." Connor shrugged before turning to Evan. He and Jared were in a deep conversation about trees. 

"He's an acorn. That, or he has a tree kink." Jared announced to the group. Evan turned bright red before he began to argue that he wasn't an acorn until he realized the tree kink was probably a better argument to discuss. 

"Hey Jared that's my brother." Jeremy said in a playful voice, grinning. 

"Sorry, I guess you're gonna be Heere to fight me now." Jared smiled back. 

"Kleinman I will fight." 

~ ~ ~ 

"You have cool pictures of trees!" 

"I'm so excited to see you in the play tonight!" 

"I'll wave during bows!" 

"I'll make you a card and get you a present for after the show!" 

"Wanna watch movies after? Just stay up and watch horror?" 

"O-only if you're good with me making fun of the movies." 

"Let's do it!" 

They never argued, Heidi noticed this as they said nice things to each other and made plans facing the mirror. It was wonderful they had each other, Heidi loved her family. 

~ ~ ~ 

Jeremy did wave during the bows, Evan had a bouquet and frozen yogurt for Jeremy. Jeremy ran over and hugged him, insisting they share. They did, sitting in the theater for two extra hours. Michael offered to take them home, the whole group (including Jared and Connor) stayed.

"Hath Jeremy broken up with you?" Rich asked Christine. 

"No, but I'll support him if he goes after Evan." Christine answered. 

"They're brothers." Jared deadpanned. 

"Not related and we all know Jeremy would love it." Jake said. 

"He's a furry!" Michael whispered. 

"Oh my god." Connor laughed. 

"I'm not a fucking furry!" Jeremy's head whipped around. "What the hell Michael?!" 

"Buddy I whispered it!" Michael called back. 

"I have a sixth sense because of you calling me that for forever." Jeremy turned away, towards Evan. "I'm not a furry." 

"I know Jeramy, don't worry." Evan replied. 

"So, the furry and the tree kink are brothers, huh!" Jared said in a hush voice. 

"I'm not a furry!" 

"I-I don't have a tree kink!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Evan are you sure you have to go to college?" Jeremy asked. 

"Um y-yeah. . . I'm gonna miss you too, but I'll be only ten minutes away!" Evan smiled at him, they were looking in the mirror again. "So I'll visit a lot!" 

"You're the best brother I could ask for. I'm gonna miss you!" 

"I'll watch your plays still!" 

"I'll buy you a bonsai tree as a going away gift!" 

"I could actually live here instead of on campus some weeks, would you drive moms car to take me to college?" 

"Yeah!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Is Evan coming home this weekend?" Chloe asked. 

"Did you two fuck yet?" Rich asked. "Like no excuthe you and Chrithtine broke up!" 

"He's my brother!" Jeremy turned bright red. "I-I won't fuck him!" 

"We're all waiting Jeremy." Brooke said. 

"No way!" Jeremy hissed. "He's supposed to stay this week! I'm really excited!" 

"What if he changed?" Jake asked. 

Jeremy held his breath. He could imagine the best brother in the world coming home with a bad influence on his side, hating Jeremy. His brother wouldn't do the letters, or talk about the nice things the other had. His brother would be wearing a jersey and laugh at his stupid clothes. His brother would-- 

"Jeremy?" Michael shook him. "Wanna head to class?" 

Jeremy nodded weakly. He headed to class with the same thoughts going through his mind. He sat through his classes wondering if his brother even remembered him. 

He could see the outcome. 

~ ~ ~ 

Evan came home pretty confident. He sat down at the table and talked to their parents. Jeremy walked over and smiled. 

"Hey Evan! How was college?" Jeremy asked in a sweet voice. 

"It was pretty nice, I have this really cute girlfriend." Evan replied, grinning. 

"Cool! Did you want to hang out at the mall this weekend?" Jeremy asked, hope seeping from his voice. 

"Um, maybe another time Jeremy. I'm going out with friends." 

"Oh, okay!" Jeremy smiled and went upstairs. He was really disappointed but he wrote himself a letter. 

_Dear Jeremy Heere, today is going to be a good day and here's why. Evan is back home and even if he's too busy for you he'll be free one day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

"A letter?" Evan's voice came from the door, it was deeper than before. "Don't you think you're too old for those? I was a wimp, you don't need to write those Jeremy. You'll never be cool if you continue." Evan's voice grew deeper until it matched the SQUIP's. "You're terrible." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jeremy!" 

Jeremy was jolted awake by Michael. All his friends were in front of him, he was unaware of the tears running down his face until Jenna wiped them off. 

"S-sorry, I had an upsetting thought and the SQUIP came back in my dream and I'm worried Evan won't like me anymore." Jeremy spat out, covering his face. "I'm kind of scared." 

"Oh Jeremy." Brooke cooed as Chloe put an arm around him. "You'll be fine." 

Jeremy nodded, taking deep breathes. "God I'm scared." 

"Don't worry Jeremy!" Christine smiled. "You're going to be okay!" 

"We'll fight him if you're not." Rich cracked his knuckles, Jake nodded along. 

"Got it, thanks guys." 

~ ~ ~ 

Jeremy got home while Evan was talking to their parents excitedly. He smiled nervously, waving before going up to his room. He sat on his bed, taking deep breaths. He looked in his mirror. 

"You're tall, which is great. You can act, you can do killer improve, you have a bunch of friends--" 

"You're the best brother even if y-you're avoiding me." 

Jeremy turned around to see Evan smiling. He feared up slightly. "You stuttered! You're still awkward like me!" 

"Y-yeah, it's b-been a month." 

"I missed you so much!" 

Evan smiled before running into Jeremy, hugging him tightly. 

"I'm home." 


End file.
